


Slap The Spaghetti!

by Dark_x_Knight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus undertale - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Spaghetti, Spaghetti slapping, sans undertale - Freeform, silly reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_x_Knight/pseuds/Dark_x_Knight
Summary: Reader is weird and slaps spaghetti.





	Slap The Spaghetti!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freya96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/gifts).



It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and kids like you..., shouldn't be slapping spaghetti.

You're sitting at the table. Paps making his famous spaghetti. Sans's low gravelly voice throwing out jokes and awful puns. Finally a plate is placed in front of Sans and yourself. Paps takes his seat with his plate as well. The smell filling your nose is delightful. Though you know from experience how toxic it truly is. Your hand raises up and before anyone knows what is happening; your hand makes contact with the spaghetti. Sauce flying all over the place. Sans stares at you with a horrified expression. His fork only raised halfway to his face. Paps drops his fork. It clattering loudly against the wooden table. 

"What's that for, kid?" Sans questions you.

"I have seen the future of a new life! O.O The spaghetti has insulted me and I have brought my wrath down upon it in order to secure my honor!" You yell and rush out of the room with a battle cry. Sans eye glows with his magic, Paps just sits there. Confused as always. Before finally turning to his skeleton brother.

"Sans? I do believe the human is sick?" He questions quietly. Scared to startle any other responses from said tiny human. A chuckle comes deep from San's non existent throat. 

" Yea, pap. Let's go with that." He says and walks calmly out of the kitchen. Claiming to be going to 'check' on you. He finds you in his room rolling on his bed. 

"It's a beautiful day outside...,"

 

THE END


End file.
